For you
by SelphieSK
Summary: Kakashi offre de veiller Sasuke, dans le coma depuis sa confrontation avec Itachi. [KakashItachi, yaoi, violence]


Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Genre: Oneshot (en principe...)/Angst/Romance (si on veut...)  
Rating: M  
Warning: Yaoi, violence, sadisme.  
Résumé: Kakashi offre de veiller Sasuke, dans le coma depuis sa confrontation avec Itachi.  
A/N: Mon résumé est volontairement vague, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire jusqu'au bout et de me laisser votre avis! Je sais pas trop quoi en penser, à vrai dire... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**For you  
**By SelphieSK

Kakashi s'arrêta à deux mètres du lit d'hôpital, les mains dans les poches.  
Il garda le silence, son oeil empathique posé sur la kunoichi, agenouillée sur le sol, qui enfouissait son visage dans ses bras croisés sur les draps blancs.

La lumière était éteinte, laissant la chambre plongée dans une semi-obscurité à peine atténuée par la clarté tamisée de la pleine lune, dont les rayons glissaient doucement par la fenêtre ouverte, au-dessus du lit placé à l'angle de la pièce, sa tête contre le mur de droite.

Les cheveux roses de Sakura tressautaient sur ses épaules frêles, en cadence avec les sanglots qu'elle ne tentait même pas de retenir.  
Quelques paroles inintelligibles perçaient parfois à travers ses pleurs, plaintes confuses se répétant inlassablement.

"Sakura."

Il n'avait prononcé le prénom de son ancienne élève que pour lui signaler sa présence. Pour lui signaler qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Sakura releva la tête, s'essuyant prestement les yeux sur son avant-bras, reniflant bruyamment.  
Elle demeura un moment dans cette position, les genoux sur le sol, son avant-bras devant les yeux, sa main gauche serrant celle du convalescent.

Puis elle se leva, pivota lentement sur elle-même, le visage baissé, faisant face à son aîné.

"Kakashi-sensei?..."  
Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure éraillé. Elle tremblait, tenait à peine debout, visiblement abattue aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

"Sakura... Rentre chez toi."

Ses cheveux roses collèrent à ses joues humides lorsqu'elle releva vivement la tête, écarquillant ses émeraudes désespérées.

"Te rendre malade ne le réveillera pas."

Elle déglutit, tentant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau.  
"...Je... Je ne veux pas... qu'il... qu'il soit seul... quand il se réveillera.  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Je reste avec lui."

Sakura renifla doucement, hochant lentement la tête, laissant des perles cristallines glisser sur ses joues rosées.

"Merci."

Kakashi garda son oeil rivé à la fenêtre en face de lui, son regard ébène perdu dans la noirceur de la nuit, cependant que Sakura marchait vers la porte de la petite chambre d'hôpital, l'ouvrant, quittant la pièce, et la refermant silencieusement derrière elle.

Ses pas lents retentirent un instant dans le couloir, le son des semelles de ses bottes sombres s'estompant à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes derrière son masque sombre.  
Ses mains glissèrent hors de ses poches tandis qu'il avançait vers le lit aux draps blancs, son oeil morne posé sur le visage paisible du jeune Uchiha.

Kakashi s'assit doucement au bord du lit, dérangeant à peine les draps blancs couvrant le corps frêle de Sasuke.  
Son bras droit plié sur sa cuisse, sa main pendant entre ses genoux, l'autre enfoncée dans le matelas, il tourna la tête en direction de son élève.

Tsunade n'avait pas jugé sage de soigner le garçon dans l'immédiat. Il avait revu son frère, l'homme qu'il s'était juré de tuer.  
Si Sasuke s'éveillait, il serait difficile, voire impossible, de l'empêcher de se lancer à la poursuite d'Itachi.  
Et donc de l'empêcher de se faire assassiner, comme le reste de sa famille.

Kakashi comprenait plus ou moins le raisonnement du Cinquième Hokage, mais c'était à son sens une solution de facilité. L'idéal aurait été d'essayer de changer le garçon, de le détourner de sa soif de vengeance, pas de le laisser dans le coma pour ne pas avoir à se soucier de ses déplacements.

Kakashi abandonna là ses pensées, ramené à la réalité par un léger bruissement.  
Sasuke remuait dans son sommeil.  
Des mèches humides de sueur étaient engluées à son front, et sa sérénité apparente avait cédé place à une angoisse palpable.

Faisait-il un mauvais rêve?

Kakashi bougea la main qui lui servait d'appui, se penchant vers la gauche pour éloigner les mèches sombres des yeux fermés de Sasuke. Il posa machinalement deux doigts sur son front, jaugeant sa température.

"Je faisais souvent ça."

Kakashi se tourna vivement en direction de la voix.

Les rayons laiteux de la lune n'éclairaient que les jambes de l'individu entré il ne savait comment.

La première chose que son cerveau enregistra fut un motif familier.  
Un nuage rouge.  
Puis son oeil ébène remonta rapidement le long de la silhouette se fondant presque dans la pénombre, rencontrant deux yeux rubis brillant dans le noir.  
Il le reconnut immédiatement.

Kakashi se remit nonchalamment sur ses jambes, son allure atonique, mais se garda bien de glisser ses mains dans ses poches.  
Les rayons lunaires dessinèrent parfaitement sa silhouette, firent scintiller ses cheveux argent.

"Si c'est Naruto que tu es venu chercher, tu perds ton temps, Itachi."

Le ton de Kakashi était étrangement calme, ne laissait pas transparaître ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de son anxiété croissante.

Pour toute réponse, Itachi fit un pas sonore en avant, la semelle de sa sandale battant volontairement le carrelage nacré. Kakashi se tint instantanément plus droit, son poing gauche se serrant par réflexe, sa main droite ouverte à hauteur de son étui à kunais.

"Pousse-toi, Kakashi."

Il se tint immobile une seconde seulement, enregistrant et analysant les trois mots qui avaient quitté les lèvres dissimulées derrière le col du manteau sombre d'Itachi.

_Se pousser.  
Derrière lui. Sasuke._

Il tira un kunai de la gaine attachée à sa cuisse, la lame réfléchissant une bande de lumière fantomatique.

"Il n'est pas encore rétabli," déclara-t-il sans bouger davantage, son kunai serré dans sa main, au bout de son bras à moitié replié devant lui. "Laisse-le tranquille."

Itachi garda à nouveau le silence.  
Sa main droite s'affaira à dégrafer les attaches qui maintenaient son manteau fermé, tandis que la gauche tirait sur un pan du tissu sombre, se débarrassant du long vêtement pour le jeter au sol, un mètre à sa gauche.

Puis il fit un grand pas en avant, réduisant à un mètre la distance qui le séparait du copy nin.  
La clarté blanchâtre s'insinuant par la fenêtre, dans le dos de Kakashi, mit en exergue la pâleur du jeune assassin, se réfracta sur la plaque métallique fixée à son bandeau frontal, éblouissant presque le jounin.  
Trois virgules tournaient paresseusement autour de ses pupilles dilatées, au milieu de ses yeux rouge vif rivés à l'oeil unique du ninja devant lui.

Le kunai dans la main droite de Kakashi effleurait presque la peau délicate de son cou pâle.

Que faisait-il?... Le mettait-il au défi...?  
C'était absurde. Dans la position où Itachi s'était mise, il suffirait d'un simple mouvement de poignet pour le...

Itachi s'avança soudain, imperceptiblement.  
Kakashi écarquilla son oeil ébène.  
La lame aiguisée de l'arme ninja traça une ligne vermeille sur le cou blanc du jeune Uchiha, libérant une goutte de sang qui glissa paresseusement jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Ils demeurèrent tous deux immobiles et silencieux, quelques gouttelettes vermeilles s'échappant à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers de l'entaille qu'Itachi avait lui-même dessinée sur sa chair en frôlant le kunai de Kakashi.

Ce dernier n'était plus très sûr de comprendre les intentions de l'ex-Anbu.  
Ses actions semblaient relever du masochisme le plus pur, et à moins d'avoir pour fonction de véhiculer un message sous-jacent, le faisaient s'inquiéter quant à la santé mentale d'Itachi.  
En fait, il l'avait de toute façon toujours considéré comme mentalement instable.

Kakashi éloigna finalement le kunai de la peau d'Itachi, de quelques centimètres seulement. La lame était souillée du liquide vital du jeune homme, et gouttait lentement, les perles de sang s'écrasant sur le carrelage avec un son indistinct.

Itachi leva aussitôt sa main droite, ses doigts aux ongles vernis de mauve se refermant sur la main du jounin, son pouce sur la petite plaque métallique au dos de son gant, son index sur la garde du kunai. Il n'exerça aucune pression sur lui, gardant simplement ses doigts posés sur les siens, lesquels serraient toujours l'arme tachée de son sang.

Kakashi l'observa, plus curieux qu'inquiet.

Itachi resserra légèrement sa poigne, éloignant lentement la main armée de Kakashi de son visage, la déplaçant de telle sorte que le bras du jounin soit tendu devant lui, perpendiculairement à son torse habillé du gilet vert usuel.  
Puis il le lâcha, laissant son bras retomber le long de son corps, ainsi que celui de Hayate faire de même.

Une fraction de seconde s'écoula à peine avant que son genou ne s'enfonce violemment dans l'estomac du jounin, la force de l'impact jetant vivement Kakashi en arrière.

Il tomba sur le dos, sur le lit d'hôpital, sa chute amortie par les jambes de Sasuke sous les draps blancs. Ses vertèbres souffrirent tout de même, rencontrant les tibias du garçon avec force, tandis que la douleur à son abdomen semblait s'intensifier, si cela était possible.

A peine esquissa-t-il un mouvement pour se relever qu'un poids s'installait sur son estomac douloureux, et que deux mains brutales se saisissaient de ses poignets.

Sa brusque inspiration se bloqua dans ses poumons.  
Un craquement sonore emplit toute la pièce tandis qu'Itachi lui brisait les deux poignets.

Assis sur l'estomac de l'homme aux cheveux argent, ses genoux repliés de chaque côté du corps du jounin, ses mèches sombres agitées par la bise nocturne pénétrant par la fenêtre devant lui, Itachi scruta la portion de visage que laissait voir le masque et le bandeau frontal de Kakashi.  
Curieusement, et malgré la douleur foudroyante qu'il savait lui avoir infligée, Kakashi ne cria pas.  
Il se tétanisa simplement, fermant son oeil visible, bloquant jusqu'à sa respiration.

La main droite d'Itachi s'avança vers le visage de Hayate, son majeur se posant un instant sur le sommet de l'arête de son nez, son index s'insinuant ensuite entre le tissu et la peau. Ses deux doigts glissèrent lentement contre la joue tiède de Kakashi, tirant son masque vers le bas, ne le lâchant que lorsque son visage fût découvert.  
Pas encore entièrement.  
Sa main s'empara du bandeau frontal pour le jeter sur le côté, sur le torse de son petit frère endormi.

Kakashi n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Et bloquait toujours sa respiration.  
La douleur devait être insoutenable.

Itachi se pencha en avant, ses mains à plat de chaque côté du visage de Kakashi, et posa doucement ses lèvres froides et gercées sur celles, brûlantes et douces, du jounin.

Kakashi rouvrit les yeux, et inspira violemment.  
Une mèche de cheveux sombres fut d'abord la seule chose qu'il distingua. Puis un oeil rubis rencontra son Sharingan, tandis qu'une langue douce et humide s'immisçait entre ses lèvres à présent entrouvertes, caressant la sienne et glissant sur son palais, explorant chaque recoin de sa bouche, s'attardant sur ses canines légèrement plus pointues que la moyenne.

Son coeur accéléra soudain, envoyant une salve de sang chaud dans ses joues tandis qu'un pouce frais frôlait la cicatrice qui s'étirait sous son oeil gauche.  
Il demeura parfaitement immobile, interdit, sentit bientôt un goût métallique dans sa bouche, celui du sang d'Itachi qui s'était blessé en connaissance de cause sur ses canines aigues.

Le comportement d'Itachi n'avait absolument aucun sens.  
Avait-il perdu le peu de raison qu'il lui restait?...

Itachi se redressa finalement, avalant le sang qui s'écoulait lentement du bout de sa langue, ses yeux inexpressifs rivés à ceux, légèrement écarquillés, de Kakashi.

Puis il extirpa adroitement le kunai maculé de son sang, à présent coagulé, des doigts immobilisés du jounin, passa la lame sur le gilet de celui-ci, la débarrassant effectivement du liquide poisseux.

Kakashi se crispa imperceptiblement.  
Les intentions insensées d'Itachi devenaient plus claires.

Mais l'Uchiha ne lui laissa pas le temps d'échafauder un quelconque plan, se baissant à nouveau vers lui, son torse contre le sien, sa main armée contre son cou.

Kakashi pouvait sentir la lame froide contre sa peau tendre, le métal inciser lentement sa chair, son sang quitter ses capillaires pour couler au dehors.

"Je t'avais dit de te pousser.  
- Tu es complètement fou, Itachi."

Kakashi crut le voir sourire tandis que la lame continuait son chemin horizontale sur son cou, traçant une ligne droite assez profonde pour le blesser, pas assez pour le tuer.

Une voix éraillée détourna Itachi de sa besogne, le fit lever légèrement la tête pour la tourner vers sa droite, vers son petit frère assis, ses jambes écrasées par leur poids à tous les deux.  
"I -- ta..." Sa respiration était rauque, labourée, et ses yeux noirs écarquillés, comme perdus dans le vague. Il semblait à peine conscient, et sur le point de s'évanouir à nouveau. "Itachi?"

L'intéressé riva ses yeux à ceux de Sasuke, la pointe du kunai dans sa main s'arrêtant au-dessus de la carotide pulsante de Kakashi tandis que sa main gauche se posait fermement sur son front, entre ses mèches argent, pour maintenir sa tête en place.

"Qu... Itachi!" prononça Kakashi en essayant vainement de se débattre.

Itachi leva légèrement l'arme au-dessus du futur point d'impact, observant son petit frère qui semblait commencer à saisir la situation.

"Tu es trop lent, Sasuke-kun."

Et il baissa l'arme avec violence, enfonçant trois centimètres de la pointe métallique dans la peau blanche du jounin aux cheveux argent, plongeant dans sa carotide.

Une gerbe de sang lui éclaboussa la main, le visage et les cheveux.  
Le rouge paraissait noir sous la lueur monochrome de la lune, plus brillant, plus profond, et plus sinistre.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Kakashi ne tenta même pas de se débattre, demeura immobile tandis que son sang affluait hors de lui, souillant ses vêtements et les draps blancs sous lui.

Dix bonnes secondes passèrent, Itachi maintenant le kunai dans l'artère du jounin, Kakashi agonisant silencieusement, Sasuke clignant désespérément les yeux.

Un air terrorisé déforma soudain ses traits d'enfant.

Il venait enfin de recouvrer ses esprits.  
Un poil trop tard.

Itachi dégagea enfin le kunai du cou de Kakashi, étendit son bras vers celui de son petit frère, la lame ensanglantée touchant presque sa peau.

"Pour toi."

Il lâcha le kunai.  
L'arme rebondit sur les cuisses drapées de Sasuke, tachant le tissu de gouttelettes éparses.

Itachi se leva, se détournant de son frère visiblement en état de choc, ignora le corps qui glissa du lit vers le sol derrière lui.  
Une mare de sang se forma rapidement autour de Kakashi, se faufilant entre les carreaux blancs, sous l'oeil humide de son ancien élève.

"Il n'est pas encore mort, Sasuke-kun. Tu pourrais le sauver."

Dos à son frère, il ramassa son manteau, s'en drapa lentement, jeta un dernier regard en arrière, fronçant à peine les sourcils en voyant que Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, obnubilé par le sang qui n'en finissait pas de s'étaler autour de son sensei écroulé par terre.

Itachi ouvrit silencieusement la porte, s'arrêta sur son seuil, leva la main droite vers le mur à sa droite, fit basculer l'interrupteur, inondant la pièce de lumière.

Une seconde passa.

Itachi quitta la pièce, son pas calme et indifférent, ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte, entendit à peine le cri déchirant poussé par Sasuke.

Son petit frère était enfin rétabli.

--

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
